


archiving my good omens tumblr stuff

by zezo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo
Summary: stuff i wrote on tumblr i wanted to archive
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	archiving my good omens tumblr stuff

Storms tend to scare children. Thunderbolts make loud unexplainable noises and lightning with its mysterious flashes of light, followed by the most absolute dark, doesn't help.

But as humans grow, sometimes they get to appreciate the ambience of stormy fall nights. Although one does not need to be human to understand their magic.

A couple of celestials enjoy this kind of weather in a quiet cottage. Cocoa and coffee in hand, they snuggle on a couch in front of the fireplace like they always do. There's something so familiar yet so distinct about this warm feeling, is it the rain? Is it the new cookie recipe? Or is it just love?

Whatever it is they cherish it.

The demon gently rocks himself further against the angels arms. He smiles and pets his hair passing a page from his book. The demon leaves the cup upon the table to embrace the angel. "You have me." His eyes speak,suddenly they're closed "I love you." He doesn't dare.

Aziraphale raises his head with both his hands staring directly into Crowley's soul "I know" He speaks and kisses his forehead.


End file.
